Mathematical techniques are developed and applied to the analysis of data processing methods and the design of experiments to maximize precision of estimated parameters. Exact representations have been obtained for the probability densities of randon walk models that are used in crystallography. These are now available for a large number of space groups as well as for noncrystallographic symmetries.